the_darklight_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Yokai of Darkness Falls
This dossier was written by Special Agent REM Ozaki, Independent Free Agent, Paradigm City Cabal Overview San Roque is one of the most beautiful residential areas of Darkness Falls, with its grand Victorian manses, sweeping Southern-style plantations, and thick groves of willow trees. It boasts the largest population of native Japanese, all living in the magnificen areas known lovingly as Little Japan or Neo-Tokyo. When the first Japanese came here to settle in the early 1800s, they brought with them their historial traditions and customs. They also brought with them yokai. Yokai is a blanket term for monster or unexplained phenomena. Yokai have been reported in Darkness Falls for over 150 years, and not just in Little Japan. These creatures have made up their habiations all over the historial district, and troubled Japanese and other races alike. We have complied a list of them 10 most common yokai that Darklight Agents should expect to encounter in Darkness Falls. The Yokai The following list comprises all of the yokai that have made appearances in Darkness Falls since the establishment of Little Tokyo. They are numbered in rank from most rare to mose common. This list is inclusive, these are the only yokai ever recorded or mentioned. 10. Funayurei These ghosts are ocean bound, and have been spotted frolicking in the wake of ships. In one instance they were seen as translucent people paddling alongside the SS Funakoshi as it came in to dock. A second instance, this time from witnessed aboard the ss Oromizu saw them as floating and dancing skeletons bearing blue lanterns. In both cases the witnesses, almost all of them native Japanese, were terrified. Only these two instances of funayurei have been recorded since 1803. 9. Rokurokubi Five instances of these yokai have been reported, the last one was in 2014. These yokai take the form of attractive young woman in typical Japanese dress, they usually attempt to seduce men or bring men home with them. Once they have their victim secure they stretch their necks out to limitless lengths to terrify their company. The Rokurokubi feeds on fear and while the encounter with one can be traumatic, the yokai itself is relatively harmless. 8. Kitsune There have been many reorded instances of kitsune hauntings in Darkness Falls. These spirits take the forms of foxes with multiple tails, and possess the power to change shape and cast powerful illusions as well. Sometimes they are exceedingly dangerous, and use their powers for murder; other times they are simply trying to mingle with society and lives as human beings. Kitsune should be handled on a case by case basis. Agents be extra-vigilant and alert for kitsune acticity. These little buggers can be very cunning and slippery. 7. Nopperabo These yokai are very active in high traffic areas, especially at time of festivals. They appear and men and woman in traditional Japanese garb, and cause fear by the fact that they have no face. Reports of encounters with nopperabo are still coming in today. These yokai feed on fear and, again, while the victim of a nopperabo can be traumatized by the encounter, the yokai itself is relatively harmless. 6. Mokumokuren These yokai are startling but common, especially in residential areas. They appear on paper folding screens, in walls, and along smooth surfaces as multiple eyes that rove, look, and peer in all directions. They are stationary yokai and, like many other yokai, feed on fear. We have found that, surprisingly, some native Japanese literally invite rokurokubi into the hope, keeping them as company. Absolutely harmless, and easy to banish. The largest mokumokuren was recording in 2016, when one appeared all along the 12 mile stretch of the Darkness Falls underground rail system. 5. Oni Exceptionally dangerous yokai capable of taking a normal human form. These monsters are vicious, cruel, and enjoy consuming their victims. Darkness Falls has at least 10 of these monsters living in plain sight, hidden as human. They are killers, and serial killers. In their true forms they are giants, between ten and 12 feet tall with bright red or deep blue skins, yellow eyes, and tusked teeth. Oni won't be reasoned with, they know only violence and violence is the only response they understand. 4. Shiryo Something about Darkness Falls causes this type of haunting in startling numbers. A shiryo is a form of ghost; more specifically, the ghost of someone whom died within the previous 24 hours. These are very malevolent entities and always appear in the family home, where they try to murder the rest of the family members so that they can whisk the souls of the family members off to the underworld. They are difficult to banish with Western means, but Shinto or Buddhist priests can put them to rest with relative ease. Shiryo have an activity span of exactly 30 days after the moment of death to do their damage. Once the 30 day mark is hit, the shiryo disappears and makes no further trouble for the family. 3. Onryo These creatures are a plague on Little Tokyo, and have been appearing in startling increasing numbers. The onryo is a fatal ghost, it will not respond to bargains or reason. The onryo is the ghosts of someone whom died in such fury, or in the grip of an extremely powerful emotion, and at the moment of death vows revenge. The spirit then remains locked, trapped, in the building where it died. But, so great is its malevolence that anyone, no matter whom it is, becomes cursed and the ghost will hunt that person down in all its fury and murder that individual. The native Japanese are terrified of onryo and will not go anywhere near a house rumored to be haunted. That's a good thing. Onryo do not respond to Western attempts at banishment, only a Shinto or Buddhist priest can engage one and even then the battle will be fierce. Beware the onryo. 2. Hitodama Very frequently encountered. They have been photographed and captured on video. The hitodama is the Japanese version of the spectral orb. They can be easily identified by their color, which ranges from light to very bright blue and most often have been witnessed in cemeteries. They're harmless. 1. Yurei Now we come to the most common type of yokai encountered in Darkness Falls. These are the Japanese equivalent of the Western intelligent haunting. If male these ghosts will appear exactly as they did in life, he female Yurei is always clad in a white robe or kimono with her face concealed behind long black hair. Just like the Western ghosts, the motive of each yurei is unique to the spirit. They most often haunt the location where they died but sometimes they can attach themselves to an individual and haunt that person directly. Yurie do not respond to Western styles of banishment; again, it take a Shinto or Buddhist priest to lay one to rest. In Conclusion It is hoped that this list will be an invaluable aid for those agents assigned to the investigation of a yokai haunting or appearance. Agents whom are Japanese or speak Japanese stand the best chance of interacting with yokai. Good luck. Special Agent REM Independent Free Agent Paradigm City cabal